


Insurance

by bombshellblonde



Series: Mickey the Gallagher [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Calling each other husband, M/M, working Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Mickey needs to sign up for the insurance plan at work, which means coming out at work too.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey the Gallagher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622866
Comments: 25
Kudos: 746





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey really lucked out with his parole officer this time around. This last time around, he promised himself and Ian.

Larry helped Mickey get a job at a garage after Paula the PO took a flying leap, turns out those trade classes he took in juvie were actually worth something and he was making halfway decent money fixing up cars on the regular. 

He needed that shit too cause he and Ian had temporary custody of Franny while Debbie was locked up so less than a month after being married they were technically parents to Ian’s niece and kids were fuckin expensive. 

He didn’t talk about his family much at the garage. He still didn’t know the guys that well and didn’t know how they would react. They all saw his rings, he wore them around his neck while he worked so that they didn't get caught in an engine and rip his fingers off. And he put them back on every day before he walked out the door again. 

So they knew he was married, and he never lied about being gay. He was fucking proud to be Ian’s husband and if anyone ever asked he would tell them. He just never corrected them when they all started complaining about their wives to each other. But as of today, he realized that topic was impossible to avoid anymore. 

Mickey had finally been at the garage long enough to qualify for the insurance plan and fuck knows they need it, Ian’s meds were about to run out and they didn’t know how they were gonna pay for the next ones now that they had Franny. 

So Mickey walked into work the morning of his day off and knocked on his boss Darren’s door. 

“Milkovich.” The middle aged man said, looking up from the paperwork in front of him with the general kind look he usually had on his face. Mickey really didn’t mind working for this guy. He was good with the customers, paid him well and he never seemed like an asshole. Larry did good finding this place. 

“Why am I lookin at your ugly mug on a Thursday?” Darren asked.

“I uh, I had somethin I needed to talk to you about.” Mickey said, wiping at his nose with his thumb. “You got a minute?”

“Yeah man.” Darren said, sitting back in his chair. “Take a seat, close the door.”

Mickey did just that and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So what’s up? I’m not losing you to another garage am I? Cause between you me and the desk, you’re kind of my best mechanic.”  
Mickey smirked. “No man I’m not going anywhere. And I’m glad you said that cause I need to ask you for something that I think I have coming.”

“Oh?” Darren asked.

“Health insurance.” Mickey finally said. “Staring down the barrel of a lot of medical bills and we need any help we can get.”

“Oh wow.” Darren said, taking a second to look around then opening his filing cabinet. “Yeah of course man you work enough to qualify and you’re more than worth it.”

Darren put the paperwork on the desk and Mickey leaned forward to look at it.

“You just fill this out, get it back to me when you come in for your next shift and I’ll submit it right away. Everything okay with you? The medical expenses, I hope you and your wife are okay.” Darren said and he was so sincere that Mickey didn’t even have to blink before correcting him.

“Husband.” He said simply. Darren scrunched his brow, confused.

“I’m sorry?” he asked. Mickey sat back in his chair, holding the paperwork, looking Darren in the eye, holding firm.

“It’s my husband. He’s sick, well not...he’s got bipolar disorder and his medication is fuckin expensive. And he needs therapy sometimes.” 

Darren looked like Mickey just told him that he had a tail growing out of his ass. Mickey gave him a signature eyebrow raise and gave his boss a second to process before chiming in again.

“You havin a stroke man?”

Darren shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why didn’t you ever correct us? When we all shoot the shit about our wives.”

Mickey shrugged. “I never lied, fuck man I had a very public coming out a few years ago and my husband and I had the gayest, loudest white trash wedding fuckin ever. No one here ever asked so I just didn’t bring it up. And I know first hand that coming out in this neighborhood can be fuckin dangerous. Just trying to protect my family.”

“Milkovich you coulda told us. No one here is gonna give you shit for being gay.” Darren said in that sincere ass tone again.

Mickey shrugged. “Well now you know. Oh and I actually changed my name, the paperwork took for fuckin ever but its Gallagher-Milkovich now.”  
Darren chuckled. “Isn’t your legal name long as fuck already?”

Mickey smiled. “Mikhalio Aleksander Gallagher-Milkovich. Yeah my husband gives me shit for it all the time.”

Darren laughed again. “You need me to change the name on your paychecks now?”

Mickey shook his head. “Nah man haven’t fucked with the bank information yet. It’ll just be on the insurance paperwork.” Mickey said as he stood up.

“Okay.” Darren said. “What’s his name? Your husband.”

Mickey smiled and puffed out his chest and pulled the neck of his shirt down to show his tattoo. “Ian. Ian Clayton Gallagher-Milkovich.”

“You run out of ink halfway through?” Darren joked. Mickey flipped him off.

“Prison tats hurt like a bitch man. The shorter the better.” Mickey said, fixing his shirt again. He held up the paperwork. “Just gotta fill these out and get them back to you?”

Darren nodded. “Yeah, we’ll get your man his meds. No worries.”

Mickey nodded and reached over the desk to shake Darren’s hand.

“Thank you. Seriously.”

“You never have to hide here Mickey. Me and the other guys all have your back.” Darren assured him, taking his hand back. 

“And tell your husband to stop by sometime we’d all love to meet him.”

Mickey smirked and pulled his hand back. 

“Yeah sure, see you tomorrow.”


	2. Company BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Mickeys coworkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much?? There was such a wonderful response to this fic and you all asked for a chapter two so I hope you like this! Ian and Mickey being soft and simple and calling each other husband is all I really want to write right now so here that is!

After they put Franny down for the night, Mickey and Ian settled into bed, Ian wrapping his long lanky limbs around Mickeys body.

“I have no fucking idea how Debbie ended up with such a good kid.” Ian commented and Mickey snorted.

“I mean you’re the one who said it.” Mickey said, holding up his hands like a surrender. Ian hit his chest lightly and they both laughed.

“Shut up you know you love all the ginger Gallaghers.” Ian said through a fond smile.

“I mean not gonna lie, had a bit of a chip on my shoulder about your sister cause of the Sammy shit but little red being in the clink helps settle the score there a little bit.”

The laughter faded and the weight of that statement kind of danced around them but Mickey leaned over and gave Ian a soft kiss to try and break it.

“Sorry” Ian whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say. Mickey shook his head and gave his husband another small kiss.

“So.” Mickey continued.

“Today was so crazy I haven’t gotten to tell you yet I got the health insurance paperwork from work. You gotta sign some shit and fill in some details before I leave for work tomorrow.” Mickey said, running his fingers softly over Ian’s arm.

“Yeah?” Ian asked. “How did that go? Asking your boss for it?”

Mickey shrugged “Went fine. Told Darren we had a lot of bills coming and that my husband needed to be on the policy and he said I qualified and gave me the info.”

Ian sat up suddenly and looked down at Mickey with his eyes wide.

“Jesus man what the fuck?” Mickey said, wondering why Ian moved so suddenly.

“You told him you had a husband? You came out at work?” Ian asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Fuck of course I did Ian. It’s not like I’m not out.” 

“Yeah but you told me that you never brought us up at work.”

Mickey shrugged and rubbed his eyebrow that way he did When he felt out of sorts. “Well now I have.”

“And?” Ian asked curiously, his hand coming to rest on Mickeys chest.

“The fuck you mean And? Did I come home all beat up and shit? No. Darren gave me the paperwork and told me to bring you by the shop sometime.”

“He did?” Ian asked, his face splitting with a smile, which made Mickey smile back at him.

“Yeah man.” Mickey said. pulling Ian back down to hold him against his chest. 

“Told him about the name change too. Think he might make me a new name tag that covers my whole chest.”

Ian let out a loud laugh at that. “My full alphabet of a husband.”

“Fuck off Clayton.”

——

A week later Darren told Mickey he was hosting a barbecue at his house and everyone at the garage was invited. Mickey suspected that it was because everyone he worked with couldn’t stop asking when the fuck they were gonna meet his husband but he said nothing except that he and Ian would be there.

“Should I be nervous to meet them?” Ian asked as they walked up the block toward Darren’s house. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in June. Nice and warm but not the sweltering heat that Chicago got in the later summer.

“Fuck no.” Mickey said, taking Ian’s hand firmly in his own. “They’re idiots but they’re good guys.”

“Don’t let them pawn me off on the wives.” Ian insisted 

“Well you’re not my wife so that should be pretty fuckin easy.” Mickey said, opening the gate to Darrens yard and leading Ian around the house to where the barbecue was in full swing in the back.

“Mickey!” Darren yelled excitedly when the two men entered the yard. “You came!”

“You basically told me I had to.” Mickey responded with a shrug. He shifted his feet awkwardly and pointed to Ian with the hand not currently crushing Ian’s.

“This is my husband Ian. Ian this is my boss Darren.”

“The famous Ian!” Darren said, holding out his hand for Ian to shake. Ian extricated himself from his husband and shook Darren’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mickey tells me great things.” Ian said, his cheesy ‘impress the boss’ smile firmly in place.

“Does he?” Darren asked. “You gush about your favorite coworkers at home GM?” He teased.

“Fuck off and die.” Mickey said with no real malice in his voice. “I’m getting a beer.” Mickey gently touched Ian’s hip then walked over to the cooler sitting along the fence in the yard.

“So.” Ian said to Darren. “GM?” He asked curiously 

“Well we usually call him Milkovich at the shop and the hyphenation is a mouth full so...GM it is.”

Ian fucking beamed so hard he thought his smile was going to split his face open. 

“That’s so nice that I’m gonna completely avoid teasing him about sounding like an appliance.” Ian said with a chuckle. Darren laughed along with him and Mickey came back over with a beer in one hand and a soda in the other.

“You laughing about me?” Mickey asked, handing Ian a soda. Ian took it and kissed Mickeys temple.

“Always babe.”

“Babe?” Came a voice from beside them. Mickeys coworker Ryan came up to them and hit Mickey playfully in the shoulder.

“You his babe GM? Gee that sure is adorable.” Ryan teased.

“You start callin me babe at work I’ll stick a tire iron up your ass.” Mickey said to him, pointing the neck of his beer bottle at the other man. Ryan flipped him off and nodded at Ian.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet the man behind the man.” Ryan said. “I’m Ryan, Mickey’s work husband.”

Mickey groaner at the phrase. Ian laughed and put an arm around Mickeys shoulders.

“Yeah man I’ve heard about you too. You’re the one who tried to get Mickey to start vaping right?”

Ryan held up his hands “Just when he was quitting smoking. Don’t know if you noticed but he was getting a little snippy. Thought the vaping would help.”

“Vaping doesn’t help fuckin anyone Ryan.” Mickey said. His hand reflexively coming up to hold onto Ian’s wrist that was hanging on his shoulder. 

“Smells like cotton candy bullshit and turns your lungs into popcorn.”

“How do you know That for sure?” Ryan asked defensively.

“I’m married to a former EMT and current 911 operator. People are dropping dead from the lung cancer that shit gives them all the time.” Mickey said, proudly holding Ian closer. The tall redhead puffed his chest a little and nodded.

“‘Mickeys right. Made my brother stop that shit too. Told him if he wanted to see his son graduate high school he had to quit.”

“You’re a 911 operator?” Ryan asked seeming to completely ignore Ian’s vaping advice.

“Yeah. I was an EMT til Mickey and I went to prison. And they don’t let people with an arson conviction be EMTs anymore but I like helping people. And Larry, our PO wrote me a great letter of recommendation so I’m on a trail period at a call center.”

“Wow.” Ryan said with an impressed smile. He pointed to the soda in Ian’s hand. “That why you’re sticking to the soft stuff?”

“What you Bein so fuckin nosy for?” Mickey asked defensively. Ian just swatted his chest.

“Down boy.” He directed at Mickey, then looked up at Ryan and Darren.

“Mickey told you that we need the health insurance cause of me right?” 

Darren nodded.

“Well the meds I take make me kind of a light weight. Turn my blood to poison basically.” Ian explained. He felt Mickey grip him a little tighter and he felt his heart melt a little.

“Well that fuckin blows.” Ryan said frankly. Ian raised his soda in a toast.

“I’ll drink to that.” Ian said. Ryan, Darren and Mickey clinked their beers against his soda.

“You done interrogating him yet?” Mickey questioned. “Cause the rest of the crew is staring fucking daggers at us so I think we need to mingle.”

Ian took a quick look around and saw at least three heads spin away from them from in a less than subtle maneuver.

“They all alright?” Ian asked Mickeys coworkers. Darren and Ryan nodded.

“I think they’re just more surprised that GM is letting anyone touch him so much.” Darren said with a little chuckle

“Aw Mick no one knows what a true softie you are.” Ian teased him and Mickey smiled but flipped his husband off.

“I want a divorce.”

“Love you too babe.” Ian said, kissing Mickeys temple again. “Cmon introduce me to your friends.”

Mickey nodded and they untangled enough for Mickey to just take Ian’s hand again, starting to tug Ian toward the rest of the guests.

“Alright dicks who wants to meet my husband?!” Mickey yelled to the whole yard.

Darren and Ryan stood back by the grill and chuckled. 

——

That night Ian and Mickey got home late, the barbecue having turned into a bonfire after the sun went down. Ian did eventually end up drinking and unwinding and they knew it was time to leave when they both ended up cuddled together on a fold out chair. 

They checked in on Franny when they got home, Carl was on babysitting duty. Shockingly the house was still standing and no one was injuried.

They went back downstairs and Mickey plopped down on the couch and Ian fell next to him, cuddling up to his side.

“What a great night.” Ian commented his voice going soft and sleepy.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure the guys like you more than me now.” Mickey told him. “Not sure how much I like that.”

Ian chuckled and kissed Mickeys neck.

“I’m pretty sure after our wedding, this is probably one of the best nights of my life.” Ian told him honestly. Mickey pushed Ian back enough to look at him.

“Really? It was a fuckin barbecue.” Mickey said in a confused way.

“It was an entire day of you introducing me as your husband and hanging all over me in public. No matter how long we are married that is always going to be really important to me.”

Mickeys face softened and he touched Ian’s cheek.

“I’m done hiding Ian. Been over that for a while now.” He said quietly, leaning in to give Ian a kiss.

“Mmm” Ian said against his lips “Proud of you Mick.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked with a smirk. He pulled himself away from Ian and stood up, walking up the stairs. “How bout you come up stairs and show me how proud you are?”

Ian didn’t have to be asked twice, finding his energy and jumping over the back of the couch and chasing after a now laughing Mickey.

“Fucking love you.”


End file.
